


Go with Toriel

by Nanaga_UnMinka



Series: Archer of Undertale [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaga_UnMinka/pseuds/Nanaga_UnMinka





	1. The first human

            Archer takes Toriel’s hand not really knowing what is going on. All she can think of is the patch of dust on the flowers. “TORIEL!?” Asgore yells, but she ignores him.

            Archer and Toriel go through the motions of packing things they will need and take a route less traveled out of the palace.

…………

            The first few months had been interesting for Archer. After making their way through the underground, Toriel had decided to make their new home in the ruins. They fixed up the small house above the door and explored the ruins. Archer knew the ruins like the back of her hands, but even so, much of it had changed. She would explore and make new friends with the froggits and whimsuns until one fateful day.

**The First Child**

            “Come on or I’m going to beat you there,” Archer calls back to her Froggit friend. “Ribbit ribbit. <Well if you slowed down I could>” he croaks back. “It’s not my fault you’re slow,” she laughs. They run for a bit longer when Archer stops in her tracks, smelling blood. “Ribbit ribbit. <Finally caught up to you>” he huffs, then sees her face. “Ribbit? <You alright?>” “Stay here,” she says slowly walking forward. Following the smell, she makes her way to the end of the ruins. As she reaches the bed of flowers a vision from the past pops into her head. _Asriel walks over to Chara laying there._ She blinks again and it’s not Chara, but another human, laying on the flowers. “Hello?” she says tentatively, the smell of blood so strong it almost makes her gag. “Are you… oh,” she starts, but finally gets close enough to get a good look. The human is smaller than her, in a light blue dress and no shoes. Her blonde hair, now turning red with blood, has a blue ribbon in it. Archer hesitates, but manages to build up the courage to touch her. She’s cold, but not “dead” cold, so Archer carefully turns her head to find a long gash on the side. ‘What do I do?’ she thinks to herself, ‘She won’t make it if I go get mom, but I can’t move her either. I could…’ She places a hand just above the wound, “Please don’t be mean,” she says as a green aura starts to glow and the wound closes.

            Archer sits, her back against the wall of the cave, watching the human. She had been there for the last few minutes. Healing herself was draining, but healing someone else was exhausting, and she didn’t think she would have the strength to fight, so she moved away. Archer was contemplating whether or not to go and get her mom, when the human shifts and lets out a small grunt. Archer tenses as she stands up, still watching.

            “Wha… where am I?” the human says sitting up. She looks around, her head still a bit fuzzy, and sees a pair of eyes in the shadows. She screams and scrambles backwards. “Are you ok?” a voice from the shadows asks. The eyes move closer to reveal what looks like a large cat walking on its hind legs. “I-I think so,” she says, “What are you?” “My name is Archer and I’m a monster,” Archer says smiling. “A monster?” she says. Archer nods, “And you’re a human, right? What’s your name?” “My name? I’m Eve,” she says. “Nice to meet you Eve. This is the ruins and…” Archer says before another voice is heard. “Archer?” an older voice says. “Mom!” Archer yells. “Ah, there you are. Your friend was worried and came to find me,” a large white goat monster says coming into view. “Oh, hello my child, my name is Toriel.” “Mom mom, this is Eve and I saved her,” Archer says bouncing up and down, “She had a big cut on her head and I healed it.” Both Toriel’s and Eve’s eyes go wide. “Come here my child and let me get a better look,” Toriel says.

…………

            Toriel hums a tune as she makes dinner while Archer and Eve draw at the table. Archer holds up her drawing, showing a crud picture of the three of them. “See, it’s you,” she points to a blue squiggly shape, “me,” a gray squiggly, “and mom,” a large white and purple squiggly. Everyone is standing in front of a house with a sun in the background. “One day, all of us will go back to the surface and we can be a family.” “And who says we have to be on the surface to be a family?” Toriel says with a smile and a laugh. Archer tilts her head back to look at her mom, a big grin on her face. “Well yeah we’re a family, but we’d be on the surface,” she says throwing her hands up and falls backward, giggling. Toriel and Eve laugh. “Plus, everyone else would be free,” Archer says sitting back up. Toriel sighs, “Well that won’t be for some time, but for now, clean up so we can eat.” “OK!” both Archer and Eve say.

…………

            “Archer? Are you awake?” Eve whispers. Archer rolls over and grumbles, “Kinda. What’s up?” “You and Toriel have been really nice to me, but…” Eve says trailing off. “You want to go home, don’t you?” Archer says. “Y-yeah,” Eve says quietly. Archer rolls out of bed, “I know how you feel. Mom and I lived in the other end of the underground until something bad happened, and we came here. I can show you how to leave the ruins, but I can’t go with you. Ok?” Eve nods.

            Archer quietly leads Eve down the stairs to the exit of the ruins. Coming upon the door leading out, Archer stops. “This is how you get out of the ruins,” she says pointing at the door, “Do you really want to leave?” Eve nods, “I need to get home. Thanks,” she smiles, pushing the door open. Archer smiles and waves goodbye as Eve leaves.

…………

            The next morning, Archer walks to the living room and sits down for breakfast. “Archer,” Toriel says looking around, “Where is Eve?” “She went home,” Archer says. The sound of plates crashing to the ground makes Archer jump. “Mom!” she shouts, jumping out of her chair. Toriel’s hands are on her mouth, eyes wide with tears forming at the corners. “W-what’s wrong?” Archer asks, confused. Toriel walks past her to the basement, and Archer spends most of the rest of the day confused, unable to understand what happened.

            That evening, Toriel comes into the living room to see Archer coloring a picture. She turns to see her mom, her ears slowly folding down, “Did I… do something wrong?” Archer asks. Toriel sighs, “Yes and no.” “I’m sorry,” she says softly. Toriel kneels done and gives her a hug, “It is not your fault. Though next time, please let me know so it does not happen again.” Archer nods into her shoulder.


	2. The Second Human

**The Second Child**

_6 Years Later_

            “Mom will love these,” Archer says plucking the mushroom from the cave wall and putting them in her bag. Heading out to the main path, she starts to make her way home. “Ribbit! <There you are!>” her Froggit friend croaks as she turns a corner. “Hey,” she replies with a wave. “Ribbit ribbit. <Something terrible is happening.>” he says, jumping up and down, “Ribbit rrrribbit! <There’s a human in the ruins!> “A human? What’s wrong with that?” she asks. “Ribbit. <It’s killing monsters.>” Archer’s eyes go wide, “No,” she says, dropping her bag.

She runs.

Dust litters the ground as she makes her way home. “MOM!” she yells as she throws the door open. “Mom?” she looks around the entrance hall seeing nothing. Entering the living room, she stops. A pile of dust sits in the middle of the floor. “No,” she whispers, “No no nononono.” She turns, jumps the landing to the basement, and runs. As she turns the corner to the door, she sees the human. A boy no older than ten, a knife in his hand. “YOU!” she growls, charging him.

He tries to make it to the door, but she is much faster. Grabbing him by the neck, she lifts him to eye level and roars. Frightened, the boy raises the knife and slashes Archer from hair to jaw, over her right eye. She roars, shaking her head, then slams him into the wall, growling. With the last of his strength, he takes the knife and slashes her across both her eyes. She screams, dropping him, and covers her eyes. He scrambles to the door, and as he manages to open it, he sees her turn his way. The door closes with a thud much louder than it should.

…………

            Archer wakes to complete darkness… and pain. She gently touches her face and feels the sticky, almost dry, blood. “Someone… anyone… help me,” she says as tears start to fall, “Please.”

            “Wow,” a voice not far away says, “That human did a number on you.” “W-who’s there?” Archer asks, turning her head, trying to find the voice. “Who, me?” the voice says, “The names Flowey. Flowey the flower.” “Please… help me. I-I can’t see,” she says, fear creeping into her voice. “With that wound,” Flowey says with a whistle, “I’m not surprised. Yeah, I can help you. Can you stand?” Archer shakily stands up. “Ok. To your right is a wall,” he says. She slowly walks until she feels the wall. “Now, use the wall and follow my voice,” Flowey says watching Archer slowly walk towards him. As she does, her foot bumps against the handle of the knife, and she picks it up. When she gets close, he disappears, and pops up farther down the hall. “This way. Round the corner,” he says when she reaches the turn. “Stop.” She does. “In front of you is the stairs, but I can’t up,” Flowey says. “Why not?” Archer asks, tapping her toes on the stair in front of her. “No place to pop up in,” he says looking up the stairs, “But… if you give me a lift…” Archer crouches down and holds her arm to where she thinks he is. Vines wrap around her arm and shoulders.

            After a bit of fumbling, Flowey helps Archer clean up her face. The cuts have stopped bleeding, but the skin is still red and raw. Her once bright green eyes are now a milky green. “I still can’t see,” Archer says, putting a hand in front of her face. “I don’t think you ever will,” he says. “What am I going to do?” Archer asks, leaning her head back. “Survive. Like you always do,” Flowey says with a smile.


	3. The Third Human

**The Third Child**

_Many Years Later_

            Archer leisurely makes her way through the ruins, her staff tapping the ground as she walks. As she walks, she hears a small pop. Smiling, “Hello Flowey.” He giggles, “I have some interesting news.” “Oh?” she says, smiling. Flowey smiles an evil grin, “There’s a human in the ruins.” Archer’s smile vanishes. “Where,” she says with a low growl. “Not far,” he says.

            Archer makes her way quickly and not long after hears the human. She hears them gasp. “Oh… hello,” the young woman says, seeing Archer. She screams as Archer grabs her arm and drags her to the ground. Pinning her down, Archer draws her knife and raises it over the human.

 

 

[Previous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377509)

[Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796734/chapters/39424192)

[Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796755/chapters/39424276)


End file.
